Terra
by megidoughnut
Summary: HP/PJO/HUNGER GAMES CROSSOVER  Terra. She's a normal girl, in a normal dystopian America. Until she meets a few girls. They're girls from three different worlds, with one goal in mind. To find their boyfriends. Terra just has one question. Who is she?


**This is a HARRY POTTER/PERCY JACKSON/HUNGER GAMES CROSSOVER. **

**Hey everyone! Every week, my language arts teacher makes us write these stories, including random vocabulary words that use specific Greek/Latin roots. To make it fun, I thought I'd try to write fanfiction. Yeah, I know, I'm obsessed.**

**Anyway, I was like, "Eh. I'll just post it. Why not?". So, yeah. Here it is!**

**Note: Some parts are extremely irrelevant because they were just ways to include the words. **

**Note 2: A future story will probably be published, without Terra. (In the future story) I'm planning on having A LOT more drama. It's just that I can't show that stuff to my teacher. xD**

**Disclaimer (Do I need this?): I OWN TERRA. AND MY COLORFUL MUSICIANS. But no, sadly I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or The Hunger Games. If I did... O_o If I did...there would be so many love triangles. And squares. Oh gods, yes. The pentagons I could create...**

* * *

><p>The band marched by, encouraged by cheers from the joyous crowd.<p>

My little sister and I were standing in the back, unable to see the brightly colored musicians. We pushed forward, but it was no use in this crowded audience. Occasionally I was able to sneak a few colorful glimpses, but I couldn't make my way to the front.

The parade was held every year. For most of us, it was just an excuse to skip school. At my age, school was boring. We had learned the most advanced things during 7th grade. That wasn't a lot. For some reason, America didn't teach us very much. Maybe they assumed we would become smarter than them. Wouldn't want that, right?

These days, we just reviewed all the concepts we already remembered by heart. For math, we're still doing graphing, just like we did three years ago. In science, we're going over the different parts of a microbe. As for social studies, we were studying about Homo sapiens. It was all so boring.

The final flourish began, and snapped me out of my thoughts. I gave up with the pushing, and started to walk back home. Then I heard the booms.

There were three, rapid booms. At first, I didn't recognize it, but the screams told me enough. I dropped down to the floor, covering my head in imitation of everyone else. Five more booms were heard. Five more minutes passed. Heads began to poke up, but I sat there, unconvinced that whatever had happened wasn't over. Soon, I could hear nervous chatting among the others. I was about to join them too, until more bangs were heard. My hands shot to cover my ears, but I could still hear the faint booming sound. It sounded familiar, but I didn't recognize it.

More screams cut through the air. I released one hand to reach out to Kaya, my little sister, but I felt something wet instead. I pulled my hand back and stared at it. My heart rose into my throat, threatening to choke me. The wet thing I felt was blood.

Gasping, I sat straight up, forgetting the situation I was in. Once I did realize, it was a tad bit too late. I could feel something graze my shoulder as I purposely made myself fall back down. They were bullets. Guns were being shot. Very slightly, I turned my head towards my little sister. The sight was depressing. Her eyes were open, concluding the fact that the 10-year-old was dead. On her chest was a red stain that seemed to grow bigger by the minute. I couldn't believe it. She was shot. How could I have missed it? Just an hour ago, I remembered that we were talking and laughing, joking about our small town's ridiculous gossip. I could recall it so easily. But now…now she was gone. Forever. A piece of me would be forever missing. I just knew it.

Once her death sunk in, I blinked back my tears, trying not to cry. I couldn't-not while my life was at stake. My thoughts darted back to the shooting. Who were they? What did they want? How did they manage to get guns?

That's when I noticed something strange. It was quiet, eerily quiet. I tilted my head and made my body limp, pretending to be dead. A hundred feet away, was a group of women, around the age of seventeen. They seemed to be whispering-probably conspiratorially-among themselves. I stared at the strange people who killed my sister. An uncomfortable feeling rose inside me. I was angry. To make sure I didn't react foolishly, I pinched myself, trying to let my anger and grief out. I watched as a girl with bushy brown hair waved a stick around, muttering a few words I couldn't make out. She pointed in my direction. Wait, what? They were walking towards me. Great. I closed my eyes and laid on the floor, attempting to give the illusion that I was dead. That didn't work.

I felt a shoe kick at my side. Hard. I winced in pain, giving away my secret. My eyes shot open. I was enraged.

"What do you want?" I spat. I jumped up, ready to defend myself. They killed my sister, and they were probably going to kill me too.

"Calm down," a girl said. The red-head looked to be a bit younger than the rest. But frankly, you couldn't tell anyone's ages anymore, thanks to plastic surgery. She had a British accent.

"Calm down?" I asked, yelling at her. "Look around you! Everyone's dead!" Sadly, everyone included Kaya. I bit back my tears. "And as I recall, you were the ones who killed them. As for me…I'm not going down without a fight."

They looked confused for a moment. The blonde laughed. She had startling gray eyes. "You think we killed these people?" Unlike the other girls, she seemed to be American. "We probably saved your life!" she exclaimed. What was she talking about?

I couldn't deal with this anymore. They were all liars, I bet. They were going to kill me, anyway, so why not I start the fight? I lunged towards the girl, but she sidestepped at the last moment. The next thing I knew, there was a knife at my neck, two arrows pointed at me, two sticks pointed this way, and a whole bunch of other stuff I really didn't have time for.

Suddenly, I felt...strong. Powerful. A newfound strength flowed through my veins. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Hermione! That force field thing would be good right about now," she said nervously. The bushy-haired girl mumbled some kind of gibberish, and a light blue translucent bubble appeared around the girls. I noticed how a brunette in the back, with her hair in a braid, was looking at the force field fearfully. It was supposed to protect you, idiot.

Cyan disks shot out of each of my hands with astronomical speed, attempting to penetrate the force field. My strength was diminishing quickly, but I couldn't stop. The power was so addicting.

"It's going to give out soon!" the so-called 'Hermione' said. The problem was: I was going to give out soon, as well. Actually, I was probably going to pass out.

And that I did. A couple of seconds later, the world began to fade to black. I sank to my knees, wishing that they would kill me and get it over with before I woke up.

My wishes never did come true. I wished we'd have a normal day watching the parade. That didn't work out. I wished my mom would come back. Fifteen years later, she still hasn't shown her face. I wished I wouldn't wake up. Guess what? I did.

I woke up in a hotel room, lying down on the bed. Last night wasn't a dream then. I sighed, and observed my surroundings. The room was in dire need of a renovation.

I stepped cautiously out of the bed. The hard wood was cold against my bare feet. I stumbled to the bathroom, tripping over a few odds and ends. Once there, I examined myself. There were no serious injuries, just a few minor scratches. I redid my ponytail. After all these years of wearing it like that, I could do it in less than five seconds. It was a cinch. My eyes darted to a piece of glass in the corner of the room. Weaponless, I decided it was better than nothing. I grabbed it and ran out the door, eager to escape wherever I was.

I strolled down the hallway, tracing the wall with my fingers. The hotel was rather run-down and isolated. It kind of reminded me of home. I'd miss home. But I wouldn't go back. The only person left there was the alcoholic man I call my father.

Where should I run off to? There was nowhere to go, even though I had the world to see. Maybe someone would take in this poor, unfortunate girl…

My thoughts were interrupted by the girl with the braid. She had olive skin, dark hair, and gray, depressing eyes. Once she saw me, her expression hardened.

"I see you've finally gotten up," she mumbled. She seemed to be studying me.

I responded with a nod, and tucked the glass up my sleeve, hiding it from her sight.

"Name?" she asked, dully. It almost seemed like she was bored.

I pursed my lip, trying to decide if I should tell her the truth. Why did it matter, anyway? Real or fake name, they'll call me _something_.

"T-Terra," I said, making the mistake of stuttering.

She smirked. "You don't have to be so scared, you know." Was she trying to make fun of me? I overreacted, and threw the glass at her. Unfortunately, I was incompetent at anything involving aiming. I missed her by two feet. She didn't even flinch. Wonderful. Now I probably made her angry. Weaponless, I resented to sitting on the ground, leaning my back against the wall. I curled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, desperately wishing that this was all a dream.

Frankly, I should've learned the first time to avoid wishing completely.


End file.
